familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Ebenezer Brown (1802-1878)/List of Immigrant Ancestors
Early Colonial American Immigrant ancestors for Mormon Pioneer Ebenezer Brown (1802-1878) and his four wives. Great, Great Grandparents of Ebenezer Brown Brown Family Line All from early Scotland McKitrick Family Line All from early Scotland Sweet Family Line # John Sweet (1620-1677) - ( EBrown, HSweet, JSweet, GSweet, HSweet3, JSweet2) - # Elizabeth Jeffrey (1629-1684)- ( EBrown, HSweet, JSweet, GSweet, HSweet3, EJeffrey) - # John Andrews (1620-1693)- ( EBrown, HSweet, JSweet, GSweet, MAndrews, JAndrews) - # Mary Griffin (1641-)- ( EBrown, HSweet, JSweet, GSweet, MAndrews, MGriffin) - # Richard Sweet (1653-1744)- ( EBrown, HSweet, JSweet, PSweet, WSweet, RSweet) - # Mehitable Larkin (1650-1688)- ( EBrown, HSweet, JSweet, PSweet, WSweet, MLarkin) - # William Hamilton (1647-1749)- ( EBrown, HSweet, JSweet, PSweet, THamilton, WHamilton) - # Mercy Lucy Berry (1666-1730)- ( EBrown, HSweet, JSweet, PSweet, THamilton, MLBerry) - Whitford Family Line # Nicholar Whitford (1670-1748) # Mary Casey (1665-1743) # Francis Matteson (1680-1750) # Sarah Nichols (1680-1750) # Henry Matteson (1646-1690) # Hannah Parsons (1646-1693) # John Greene # Mary Greene Great, Great Grandparents of Ann Weaver The father of Ann Weaver (1806-1842) is from the Weaver line who settled Rhode Island in the early 1620's. Weaver Family Line # Weaver : ( AWeaver, JWeaver, EWeaver, PWeaver, WWeaver2, WWeaver1) - # Elizabeth Harris (1673-1748) # Weaver 03 # Weaver04 # Nicholas Spinks (1680-1750) # Spinks 06 # George Tibbetts (1670-1746) # Mercy Sherman (1655-1744) - gdaughter of Edmund Sherman (1572-1643). Smith / Brown Family Line # Rhode Island Reasoner / Brill Family Line # Germany Wiltse / Smith Family Line # Dutch Settlers of early New York (New Amsterdam). Great, Great Grandparents of Phebe Draper The mother of Phoebe Draper (1797-1879) is a direct descendant of the Lathrop Pilgrims: Draper / Hyde Family Line This group of immigrants all settled in or near Newton, Massachusetts. # James Draper (1618-1697) - ( PDraper, WDraper, TDraper4, TDraper3, JDraper2, JDraper1) - English Immigrant to America # Miriam Stansfield (1625-1682) # Sebastian Jackson (1642-1690) # Sarah Baker (1650-1725) # Job Hyde (1643-1685) # HYDE06 # Thomas Prentice (1632-1724) # Rebecca Jackson (1636-1723) Rogers / Byington Family Line # Noah Rogers (1646-1725) # Elizabeth Taintor (1655-1732) # Thomas Goodsell (1646-1713) # Sarah Hemingway (1663-1725) # John Boynton (1676-1748) # Jane Westover (1672-1720) # Daniel Clark (1674-1732) # Mary Burre (1672-) Lathrop Family Line # Samuel Lathrop (c1623-c1700) - ( PDraper, LLathrop, ILathrop, JLathrop, ILathrop, SLathrop) - son of famous Puritan immigrant, Rev. John Lathrop. # Elizabeth Scudder (1622-1682) - ( PDraper, LLathrop, ILathrop, JLathrop, ILathrop, EScudder) - # Thomas Bliss (1590-1640) -( PDraper, LLathrop, ILathrop, JLathrop, RBliss, TBliss) - # Elizabeth Birchard (1621-1699) - ( PDraper, LLathrop, ILathrop, JLathrop, RBliss, EBirchard) - # John Otis (1621-1684) # Mary Jacob (1632-1683) # Nathaniel Thomas (1643-1718) # Deborah Jacob (1643-1696) Pike / Clothier Family Line # Jeremiah Pike (1647-1710) # Sarah Marsh (1668-) # James Welch (1661-1726) # Penelope Johnson (1665-1721) # Jeremiah Clothier (1657-1699) # Clothier 06 # Thomas Brown (1654-1723) # Hanna Collins Lee (1657-1716) Great, Great Grandparents of Elsie Pulsipher Elsie Samantha Pulsipher (1837-1877) -- See the Pulsipher list of Immigrant Ancestors Great, Great Grandparents of Mary Wright Mary Elizabeth Wright (1837-1870) - Mary and her parents immigrated directly from England. Research Notes Famous Descendants * Brown, Ebenezer, Sgt (1802-1878) - 2nd Seargeant in Co A, Mormon Battalion. First settler of Draper, Utah. * Brown, William (1766-1820) - Came to America in 1778 as a 12-year old drummer in the 71st Highland Foot Regiment to fight in the American Revolutionary War. Captured in battle at Wilkes County Courthouse in 1780, South Carolina. Draper Group * Draper, Phoebe (1797-1879) - ( LLathrop, ILathrop, JLathrop, ILathrop, SLathrop2, JLathrop1) - Veteran of the Mormon Battalion March (1846-1847) and immediately afterwards was the first/namesake pioneer settler of Draper, Utah. Her mother Lydia Lathrop (1775-1846) died in a Mormon refugee camp on the banks of the Mississippi River. * Palmer, Zemira (1831-1880) - marched in Mormon Battalion as a 15-year-old officer's servant with his mother, Phoebe Draper (1797-1879) (see above). Category:Ancestries of individuals